Hitori Kakurenbo
by Chang Mui Lie
Summary: Hitori Kakurenbo, semacam ritual permainan yang sangat berbahaya bagi masyarakat di Jepang. Apa jadinya jika Himeka, Kazune dan Michiru memainkannya? /Multichapter/RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Author: Minna~~! Readers tertjintah X3 /alaylu sudah lama kita tidak berkomunikasi lewat internet (?) Ada yang masih ingat saya? :3

Himaru: Tidak mungkin ada yang ingat, jangan mimpi habisnya author ganti penname mulu sih -_-

Author: Entar juga ganti lagi :3 /nyedh

Himaru: Author jangan ganti terus, entar lama-lama readers lupakan, lho

Author: E―Eh...? *kabur nangis dipojokan (?)*

Himaru: _Baka da na_... Kembali, author! *nyeret author*

Author: Yosh, kali ini saya mau buat fanfic yang ga horror tapi genrenya horror (?) Silahkan membaca~

**Kamichama Karin © Koge Donbo**

**Hitori Kakurenbo © Chang Mui Lie**

**WARNING: OOC, OOT, GAJE, TYPO, DLL**

**AUTHOR NOTE!: Jangan pernah memainkan ritual ini. Dimainkan? Jangan kutuk authornya /nyedh**

* * *

_Hitori Kakurenbo_, apakah kalian pernah mendengar permainan itu? Permainan yang berasal dari Jepang ini, permainan yang mengirim arwah seseorang ke dalam wujud boneka. Dan lagi, seseorang yang sangat kau sayangi bisa saja menghilang karena permainan ini. Ritual ini berupa permainan petak umpet yang biasa dilakukan anak-anak diluar sana namun, yang ini lebih berbeda lagi. Permainan ini dilakukan sendiri! Ingat? SENDIRI! Biasanya anak yang memainkan ini bermainnya bersama dengan setan yang akan menggerakkan boneka yang dipakai. Seperti apakah ritualnya? Tepatnya, tokoh-tokoh dicerita ini akan menceritakannya.

Di sebuah mansion, terlihat 3 orang anak yang berada dalam sebuah kamar sedang bermain bersama. Namun, sebenarnya mereka masing-masing pun merasa sangat kesepian. Orang tua ketiga anak itu sudah meninggal. Sementara itu, seorang pelayan dari keluarga Kujou pun yang akhirnya mengurus ketiga anak itu.

**KLEKK!**

"Nona Himeka, Tuan Kazune dan Tuan Michiru, aku sudah mempersiapkan makan malam. Mari ke ruang makan" Ajak pelayan itu.

"_Arigatou_, Q-chan" Kata seorang gadis berambut hitam pendek yang disebut Himeka itu.

"Yeyy! Ayo makan!" Ajak anak lain berambut karamel dengan kedua matanya yang bersinar biru azure, ia adalah Michiru.

"Ayo" Ajak anak lelaki lain yang berambut _blonde_ terang bernama Kazune.

Mereka lalu memasuki ruang makan dan duduk di atas kursi. Di malam itu, ruang makan itu mulai dihuni mengenai suatu pembicaraan yang diceritakan oleh Himeka.

"_Nee_, _nee_, akhir-akhir ini, kelasku mulai membicarakan soal cerita '_Hitori Kakurenbo_', lho. Kalian tau?" Tanya Himeka membuka pembicaraan.

"_Saa na. Sore tte nanda_?" Tanya Kazune cuek.

"Sepertinya aku pernah mendengarnya. Itu ritual permainan bukan?" Tanya Michiru.

"Um. Katanya, seorang saudara dari temanku pernah melakukannya. _Tanoshikatta tte_" Kata Himeka polos.

"_Tanoshi_?" Sahut Kazune dan Michiru bersamaan.

"Um! _Nee_, _nee_, bagaimana kalau kita mencoba permainan ini?" Tanya Himeka.

"Hah? _Baka desuka_? Itu ritual yang berbahaya tau!" Ucap Kazune.

"Tak apa. Lagipula Q-chan malam ini kan pergi. Ayo main!" Ajak Himeka.

"Oi, Himeka, mungkin apa yang dikatakan Kazune benar. Sebaiknya kita jangan memainkan ritual game itu. Kita tak akan tau apa yang terjadi nanti" kata Michiru.

"Sudahlah~ Jangan khawatir! Aku tau kok cara memainkannya. _Dakara_, ayo kita coba mainkan malam ini!" Seru Himeka bersemangat.

Pada akhirnya, Kazune dan Michiru pun hanya bisa pasrah karena dipaksa berkali-kali oleh Himeka, bahkan Kazune diancam akan diberikan setoples serangga apabila ia tak mau ikutan. Dan malam yang 'menyenangkan' itu pun dimulai. Ketiga anak itu mulai menyiapkan bahan-bahan untuk memainkan ritual tersebut. Mereka lalu membawa bahan-bahan tersebut ke kamar mandi.

"Baiklah, Kazune-chan sudah bawa nasi, jarum dan benangnya? Micchi juga? Ayo kita mulai! Aku sudah bawa bonekanya" Kata Himeka menunjukkan sebuah boneka beruang.

"Senjatanya?" Tanya Michiru.

"Pilih saja, mau pakai pisau atau gunting?" Tanya Himeka.

"Kita tak boleh main dengan senjata tajam. Kita masih kecil, bahaya tau" Ujar Kazune.

"Benar. Mengapa kita tidak menggunakan pensil saja?" Usul Michiru.

"Ayolah, kalian laki-laki bukan? Nah, sekarang ayo kita operasi boneka ini!" Seru Himeka.

Himeka lalu menggunting boneka itu dibagian tubuhnya dan mengeluarkan semua kapas yang ada didalamnya. Ia lalu memasukkan nasi yang tadi dibawa Kazune dan mengambil jarum. Ia menoleh ke arah Kazune dan Michiru sehingga membuat kedua anak lelaki yang _kawaii_ itu agak takut.

"Ayo, berikan setetes darah kalian masing-masing" Kata Himeka memberikan mereka masing-masing jarum.

"Apa kau yakin akan baik-baik saja, Himeka?" Tanya Kazune.

"_Ii yo_. Masukkan tetes darah kalian ke dalam nasi ini" Kata Himeka lalu memasukkan darahnya ke dalam nasi yang tadi dimasukkan ke dalam boneka itu. Michiru dan Kazune pun ikutan melakukan hal yang sama. Setelah itu, Himeka menjahit tubuh boneka itu dengan benang merah.

"Yosh! Nanti jam 3, kita bangun dan bermain! Ah, tokorode, aku harus memberi nama untuk boneka ini" Kata Himeka.

"Bagaimana kalau Kiro?" Usul Michiru.

"Nama yang bagus, baiklah, kita akan memberinya nama Kiro" Kata Himeka.

Himeka memasukkan Kiro ke dalam bak yang sudah diisi penuh dengan air. Setelah itu, mereka pun kembali ke kamar dan beristirahat.

* * *

**KRINGG!**

Jam alarm mulai berbunyi di kamar ketiga anak itu ketika sudah tepat pukul 3. Himeka, Kazune dan Michiru langsung bangun dan mempersiapkan semuanya. Mereka menggunakan pisau kecil namun benar-benar tajam untuk ritual ini. Hal yang pertama harus mereka siapkan adalah lilin dan air garam. Kazune kemudian menaburi garam didepan kamar Q-chan.

"Ha, _nani shiteru no_, Kazune-kun?" Tanya Michiru.

"Menaburi garam agar jika boneka itu benar-benar hidup, ia tak memberantaki kamar Q-chan. Nanti Q-chan bisa-bisa curiga" Jawab Kazune.

"_Souka na_" balas Michiru.

"_Nee_, Kazune-chan, Micchi, ayo ke kamar mandi sekarang" Ajak Himeka.

Kemudian ketiga anak itu pergi ke kamar mandi dan melihat boneka itu berada di baknya. Permainan ini akan berlangsung dimulai.

"Kiro yang pertama! Kiro yang pertama! Kiro yang pertama!" Ucap Himeka, Kazune dan Michiru bersamaan.

Lalu mereka pun segera berpencar dan mematikan seluruh lampu yang ada dimansion mereka kemudian bersembunyi di 1 tempat, yaitu lemari di ruang TV.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10!" Himeka menghitung dan disaat hitungan ke-10, mereka bertiga kembali ke kamar mandi dan melihat boneka itu masih berada di tempatnya.

"Micchi, tusuk bonekanya!" Suruh Himeka.

**STABB!**

Micchi lalu menusukkan boneka itu tepat dibagian dadanya dan kemudian mereka pun menyahut bersama lagi, "Himeka, Kazune dan Michiru yang kedua! Himeka, Kazune dan Michiru yang kedua! Himeka, Kazune dan Michiru yang kedua!".

Himeka dan yang lainnya segera kembali ke ruang TV dan menyalakan TV-nya lalu bersembunyi lagi di lemari yang besar itu. Mereka lalu memasukkan air garam ke dalam mulut mereka. Tidak, tidak ditelan. Bahkan sebenarnya tidak boleh ditelan.

'_Apakah boneka itu akan benar-benar hidup?_' Pikir Kazune.

'_A―Apa yang akan terjadi nanti? Akulah yang tadi menusuk Kiro..._' Pikir Michiru ketakutan.

'_Yosh, saat Kiro datang, aku harus menyemburkan air garam ini!_' Pikir Himeka.

Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara yang sangat asing bagi mereka. Suara itu seperti ada yang sedang berjalan di rumah ini menuju ke ruang TV.

_Dimana kalian...?_

**Tap! Tap! Tap!**

Ketiga anak yang bersembunyi di lemari itu mulai ketakutan namun berusaha untuk tidak menelan air garamnya. TV yang tadi dinyalakan terdengar dari suaranya. Namun, tiba-tiba suara dari TV itu terdengar terus berubah-ubah. Tunggu dulu... ada yang mengganti channelnya!

_Aku pasti akan menemukan kalian_

**Tap! Tap! Tap!**

Sesuatu yang berjalan itu kian dekat mendekati lemari, tempat persembunyian mereka.

**Tap!**

**Tap!**

**Tap!**

**KLEKK!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KALIAN SUDAH KUTEMUKAN**

"KYAAA!" Himeka berteriak dan akhirnya air garam yang ada di mulutnya pun tak sengaja tertelan.

STABB! BURSHH!

Saat itu, Kiro langsung menusukkan pisau yang tadi digunakan oleh Michiru ke mata kirinya. Namun, Michiru dan Kazune berhasil menyemburkan air garam itu kepada Kiro.

"AAAA! ARGHH!" Michiru langsung berteriak kesakitan.

Sementara Kazune kaget melihat semuanya itu terjadi hanya dalam beberapa detik saja. Dan ia pun teringat apa yang harus diucapkannya, "Aku menang! Aku menang! Aku menang!" Ucap Kazune sesegera mungkin sehingga kini boneka itu tak bergerak.

"Michiru! Himeka! _Daijoubu ka_?" Tanya Kazune khawatir melihat darah bercucuran keluar dari mata kiri Michiru sedangkan Himeka tiba-tiba pingsan setelah tak sengaja menelan air garam itu.

"Aku akan menelepon ambulan! _Matte ne_!" Kata Kazune berlari ke meja dan menelepon ambulan secepat mungkin. Ya, setidaknya, hasil yang mereka dapatkan saat itu adalah, mata Michiru harus dilepas. Sungguh amat menyedihkan.

**TBC**

Author: Akhirnya selese ngetik juga~ Kyah~ /?

Himaru: Apa-apaan itu ceritanya ga serem =='

Author: _Go―Gomennasai_... Btw, _watashi_ nggak menjamin fanfic ini bisa cepat dilanjutkan XD

Himaru: _Doushite_?!

Author: Sebentar lagi UKK, jadi author harus belajar ewe QwQ

Himaru: Hahh... _Sou dayo na_.. _Jaa_, review ya, _minna_!


	2. Chapter 2

Author: Yatta! Akhirnya balik ngetik juga :33

Himaru: Lama banget authornya -_- Lihat readersnya, matanya konser (?)

Author: Jaa, silahkan dibaca~

**Kamichama Karin © Koge Donbo**

**Hitori Kakurenbo © Chang Mui Lie**

**WARNING: TYPO, OOT, OOC, GAJE, DLL**

* * *

Kisah _hitori kakurenbo_ yang pernah dimainkan oleh ketiga anak yang bernama Himeka, Michiru dan Kazune masih berlanjut. Di pagi hari mereka memainkannya, Q-chan pulang namun tak tertemukan siapa-siapa. Ia mengecek seluruh ruangan dan berantakan sepenuhnya kecuali kamarnya sendiri. Maka ia menduga jika anak-anak itu telah diculik.

"Yada... Apa yang harus kulakukan? Himeka-sama! Michiru-sama! Kazune-sama!" Panggilnya merasa gelisah.

Kemudian, masuklah seorang gadis dewasa berambut hijau _tosca_ yang merupakan tetangga keluarga itu.

"Ano, _sumimasen_.. Q-san..." Panggilnya.

"Ah? Yi-san, apakah anda melihat Kujou-sama dan Nishikiori-sama?" Tanyanya.

"Itulah yang ingin kuberitahu. Sebenarnya mereka baru saja dilarikan ke rumah sakit oleh ambulan" Kata Miyon.

"Eh?!" Q-chan kaget mendengarnya. "Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi?!" Tanyanya.

"Entahlah.. tadi ada yang memanggil polisi kemari, tapi belum datang juga. Dan lagi, tadi aku menemukan Himeka pingsan dan Michiru... matanya... Ah, maaf, aku tak bisa menjelaskannya. Tapi satu-satunya anak yang masih berada dalam kondisi normal adalah Kazune, ia menangis ketika melihat semuanya tumbang" Jelas gadis itu.

"_Souka_... _arigatou gozaimashita_ atas penjelasanmu" Katanya membungkuk.

"Jaa, aku permisi" Miyon pun meninggalkan Q-chan sendirian di rumah itu. Dan sementara itu, ia segera berkemas menuju kamar 3 anak itu untuk mencari tahu. Namun, tak ditemukannya sesuatu. Ia lalu berjalan ke ruangan TV dan melihat sebuah boneka bercucuran darah dilantai. Ia mengambilnya dan menduga-duga.

* * *

Sementara di rumah sakit, Kazune duduk termenung dan meratap di ruang operasi. Ia ingin mengunjungi Himeka yang berada diruangan lain, namun jika dokter keluar, ia tidak akan mengetahui apa-apa dan kehilangan informasi. Hal yang paling membuatnya sedih adalah karena Michiru adalah sahabatnya yang harus berkorban kehilangan matanya.

**TAP! TAP! TAP!**

Seseorang berlari ke arah dimana Kazune duduk dengan tergesa-gesa. Kakinya yang kecil membuatnya sangat susah berlari cepat. Ia lalu menghela nafasnya setelah berlari.

"Hah... Hah... Ka－Kazune-chan... Bagaimana keadaan Micchi..?" Tanyanya gelisah.

Kazune tak memperdulikan keadaan disekitarnya sekalipun Himeka bertanya. Hal ini membuat Himeka semakin gelisah dan penasaran. Ia pun akhirnya menggoyangkan tubuh Kazune.

"_Nee_... Kazune-chan! Aku bertanya padamu! Bagaimana.. bagaimana keadaan Micchi..?" Tanyanya.

"Hiks... hiks..."

"Ah... Kazune-chan.. _daijoubu_..?" Tanya Himeka setelah menyadari buliran air mengalir dari mata Kazune.

"Hiks.. Hiks... Ini semua.. hiks..." Kazune semakin sedih.

"Ah... Kazu－ Ah!" Himeka langsung didorong oleh Kazune.

"Ini semua gara-garamu, Himeka! Kalau... hiks, kalau saja kita tidak bermain permainan terkutuk itu...! Michiru tidak akan kehilangan matanya, hiks..." Kazune mengusap air matanya menggunakan bajunya.

"Kazune-chan..." Akhirnya pun Himeka yang menangis. "_Gomennasai_... _gomennasai_.. hiks.. _gomennasai_, Micchi..." Himeka mencoba untuk tidak menangis namun air matanya tak dapat dibendungnya lagi, sama halnya seperti Kazune.

"_Doushite_...? _Doushite_...?" Tanya Kazune.

Kedua anak itu pun menangis keras saat itu. Tak lama kemudian, Q-chan datang dan melihat Himeka dan Kazune.

"Himeka-sama! Kazune-sama!" Panggilnya menghampiri mereka.

"Q-chan..." Kazune berjalan dan menangis di pelukannya.

"Michiru.. Michiru... dia.. matanya... Huwaaa..." Kazune masih saja menangis.

"Ini semua salahku, Q-chan.. Huwaa.." Himeka pun ikut-ikutan.

Q-chan memeluk mereka berdua dan menenangkannya.

"_Daijoubu_.. semuanya akan baik-baik saja.." Ucap Q-chan.

Mereka pun duduk di kursi yang disediakan. Dan tiba-tiba, terdengar suara roda berjalan cepat kemari. Mereka kemudian melihat beberapa orang yang membawa seorang anak kecil berambut hitam yang mirip dengan Himeka bersama dengan kedua orang yang merupakan keluarganya.

"Kiro! Kiro, bertahanlah!" Ucap lelaki berkacamata yang terlihat khawatir.

Kazune dan Himeka sejenak kaget setelah mendengar nama "Kiro". Apa yang terjadi dengan anak itu? Tidak ada yang tahu.

Setelah berjam-jam lamanya mereka menunggu, akhirnya dokter keluar dari ruang operasi.

"Dokter!" Panggil Kazune.

"Bagaimana dengan Nishikiori-sama?" Tanya Q-chan.

"Tenanglah. Beruntungnya, nyawanya masih bisa diselamatkan. Hanya saja kami tidak memiliki pendonor mata. Karena itu, sepertinya mata kiri anak itu harus terus ditutup" Jelas dokter.

Himeka dan Kazune terdiam, sementara Q-chan hanya bisa menunduk dan menghela nafas. Sementara Michiru dipindahkan ke ruangan lain, Q-chan mengantar Kazune dan Himeka untuk pulang dahulu.

"Ehem. Ngomong-ngomong, Kazune-sama, bagaimana kejadian itu bisa terjadi?" Tanya Q-chan.

Kazune kaget sejenak, ia tidak berniat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Q-chan hanya karena permainan itu. Q-chan tidak bisa memaksa mereka untuk menjawab, mungkin karena keduanya sama-sama masih syok.

"Itu salahku" Ucap Himeka secara tiba-tiba.

"...?" Q-chan kemudian menengok ke arah Himeka.

"Itu.. hiks.. itu karena aku mengajak mereka berdua memainkan _Hitori Kakurenbo_! Itu semua salahku!" Kata Himeka menangis.

Q-chan kemudian mengelus kepala Himeka untuk menghiburnya. Sementara Kazune memalingkan wajahnya karena masih merasa bersalah, air mata mengalir melalui pipinya. Kemudian mereka bergegas menyiapkan sesuatu untuk Michiru dan kembali ke rumah sakit.

Ketika mereka sampai, terlihat Michiru yang terdiam memandang keluar jendela. Ia sudah sadar.

"Micchi!" Panggil Kazune dan Himeka segera naik ke atas kursi bersama-sama (whut?).

"Michiru-sama, _daijoubu desuka_?" Tanya Q-chan.

Micchi menengok ke arah mereka dan tersenyum, "Daijoubu yo.." Jawabnya agak lemas.

Tanpa sadar, lagi-lagi Himeka dan Kazune menangis. "Huwaa! Micchi! Gomennasai! Gomennasai! Ini semua.. adalah salahku.. hiks..." Kata Himeka.

"Ahaha, jangan khawatir begitu, dong. Aku.. aku.. aku baik-baik saja, kok.." Kata Michiru yang tanpa sadar mengeluarkan air matanya dari mata kanannya.

Himeka dan Kazune pun menangis sekeras-kerasnya, Q-chan hanya dapat menenangkannya. Kini Michiru memakai penutup mata untuk menutupi mata kirinya. Namun, masih ada misteri dibalik boneka itu.. Apa yang terjadi dengan anak yang bernama Kiro itu...?

**TBC**

**Please leave your review below~**


End file.
